


the biggest bed in all of sparta

by frolickingangels



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sparring as foreplay, Vaginal Sex, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Kassandra and Myrrine rest in their old home after meeting with the Kings of Sparta, but rest doesn’t come easy for Kassandra.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	1. move a little closer, so i can breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

> rule number something of fandom, right: you make the content you want to see (especially if you've read all the available fics of your otp hehe). in my case, just some simple smut. with a dash of soft feelings, trauma exploration, and comfort.
> 
> i haven't written anything in over a year so this is mostly rusty word vomit ~~i'm sorry~~ but i hope you guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> fic and title inspired by [the altlantis dlc speeches](https://youtu.be/xC0SuXE7Yps)

All it took was a moment. A moment of exhaustion, perhaps weakness, for Kassandra to stop running from her past like she did her entire life and just simply let her feet stop to enjoy the view. Then, as if they had a life of their own, they moved at a slow pace to take her to wherever the hell they wanted.  
  
Someplace familiar. Someplace a semblance of home she’d tried her hardest to forget but was now going against the world to gain back.  
  
 _‘I didn’t think I’d ever come back to this place.’_ Kassandra mused, stepping into the clearing. _‘But here I am.’  
  
_ It all seemed the same, yet at the same time different. The trees, the bushes, the clear patch of grass where she and Alexios chased each other and played games the moment he walked on his own; there was happiness here once. Kassandra closed her eyes. She swore she could still hear her racuous laughter and her baby brother’s bubbling giggles as they ran around in the mud until they tired.   
  
A deep breath. There’s none of the salty sea breeze from Kephallonia here, only the wind carrying the rich scent of the land and the forest surrounding her. Familiar, yet foreign. In all her travels in Hellas, only the moon truly stayed the same. Kassandra craned her neck to gaze upon the full moon, its light overshadowing the stars and illuminating the land.  
  
“Can’t sleep?”  
  
Kassandra turned at the voice. It’s only after he’d spoken did Brasidas step into the clearing and made himself known. Kassandra could have cursed herself for not sensing another presence sooner, but after all the stress of the day, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Brasidas’ stealth isn’t one to be underestimated too, after all.  
  
“ _Chaire_ , Brasidas. Sleep is hard to come by tonight.” Kassandra shook her head, replying just as Brasidas stood beside her, his eyes on the moon. “How about you?”  
  
“I can’t either.” He held his arms behind him, relaxed. Just like the day she’d met him in Korinthia when he’d introduced himself to her as if they hadn’t been nearly crushed by a burning warehouse and killed by the Monger’s men. “And it’s been a long day too.”  
  
“You’re too right.”  
  
“This used to be a popular spot for children to play in when I was a boy. Still is, if I’m not mistaken.”  
  
 _Alexios laughter rang in her ears. He reached up with his small hands, begging to be carried. Kassandra tickled him before lifting him up in her arms and indulged Alexios as he squished his cheek against hers. Then, a pair of eyes between the trees in her periphery. When Kassandra turned to look, she realized it was a boy just a tad older than her, familiar and probably one of her pater’s students in the agoge. His amused smile disappeared upon realizing he was caught before quickly turning to leave. He may have been shy or afraid to ruin the siblings’ fun, Kassandra didn’t know. Either way, Kassandra found it a pity that he never even gave her the chance to invite him to play with them.  
  
_ “It’s peaceful at night, though. So I come up here whenever sleep eludes me.”  
  
Brasidas’ voice yanks Kassandra back to the present.   
  
She’d found it overwhelming; how the amount of her jumbled childhood memories resurfaced upon her return to Sparta. Kassandra never had to dwell on such things during her time surviving on Kephallonia, but now she had no choice but to face them as they came.  
  
Meeting Sparta’s kings didn’t help. Archidamos had a hand in tearing her family apart, after all.  
  
She could’ve told Brasidas about how it was mostly just Alexios and her playing in this same clearing when she was a child. She could’ve told him about the boy she once saw, who looked as if he shared their happiness even from afar and wanted to join them but was too shy to do so.  
  
Kassandra also could’ve told him why she’d failed to make contact with Hypnos that night -- how the childhood bedroom she’d once shared with Alexios was smaller than she remembered, how the walls felt like they were closing in on her, suffocating her. She could’ve told him about how her baby brother’s bassinet wasn’t in his side of the room anymore, likely removed when her _pater_ adopted Stentor and her own bed became Stentor’s. She could’ve told him about how they were so easily replaced and forgotten. The thought had choked her enough for her to scurry off into the forest, unable to even look her _mater_ in the eye when she let Myrrine know she only wanted to get some fresh air.   
  
She could’ve told him all this. Brasidas proved himself a great listener in the time it took for them to clean up Sparta’s _helot_ mess and arrange a meeting with the kings. Whether it was under the influence of wine or not, he listened to her tales with rapt attention and little judgement. Hell, he even respected her silence following his remarks and merely watched the moon above them.  
  
But Kassandra really didn’t feel like crying tonight. She’d shed enough tears for her lost childhood.  
  
“Seems as if Hypnos abandoned us both tonight. Fancy a sparring match, General?”  
  
Her challenge was met with a raised brow, but Kassandra could see the glimmer in his eyes as bright as day. “Goading a fully trained Spartan can only get you in trouble, Kassandra.”  
  
“I get in trouble all the time.” Kassandra shrugged. “You could even say trouble follows me everywhere.”  
  
“Your _chiton_ isn’t exactly fit for sparring.”  
  
It’s true. The deep red _chiton_ Myrrine lent her was from one of her own that was left in their house. Although it barely reached Kassandra’s ankles due to their difference in height, it’s still very unlike the knee-length clothing she’d long outgrown but refused to replace in Kephallonia. It will get in the way of her legs.   
  
She donned an air of confidence. As if Brasidas’ roving gaze over her figure didn’t send shivers up her spine. “I think you know well enough it won’t stop me from putting you on the ground. I’ll manage.”   
  
“Spoken like a true Spartan woman.”  
  
Brasidas grinned and made no further comments, simply taking his place on one side of the clearing and stretching his muscles. Kassandra followed his movements on the other side. She already felt the beginning thrum of adrenaline and excitement beneath her skin. The last time she’d danced in a fight with Brasidas was at the Monger’s warehouse in Korinth. It had been far too long since then.   
  
“And the prize?” Brasidas asked.  
  
“I thought honor and glory are prize enough for you Spartans.”  
  
“You’re not wrong.” Brasidas readied into a stance. “But I, for one, want something… a little more this time.”  
  
The deep rumble of his voice was not lost to her, but Kassandra sure hoped her quivered exhale was to him. She was too competitive to let even Brasidas distract her.  
  
“You speak as if you’ll win.”  
  
“Oh, I will, Kassandra.”  
  
“Come and get it, Brasidas.”  
  
So Brasidas did, throwing the first strike which Kassandra blocked. If she were any lesser warrior, she would’ve crumbled beneath the strength of that first blow. But Kassandra wasn’t just any warrior. She was the Eagle Bearer, able to hold her own in the battlefield and more. Brasidas knew this, giving her another one of his shit-eating grins to which Kassandra responded with a smirk of her own. He wasn’t going to hold back on her. Good.   
  
Brasidas threw some more jabs and punches, coming from all angles. Kassandra parried and avoided them as best she could, but Brasidas was insistent on pushing her back. Sensing the trees close behind her, Kassandra jumped to her right just before Brasidas cornered her. His left side was open and she took advantage of it, aiming an uppercut punch to his ribs--  
  
Until Brasidas caught her wrist mid-punch.   
  
Undeterred, Kassandra attempted to pry her arm back, but Brasidas’ grip held on strong. Looking up at him, he had an infuriating smirk on his face.  
  
“Too slow.”  
  
Kassandra responded not with words, but rather grasped Brasidas’ _chiton_ and made a quick pivot with her left foot until Brasidas’ front pressed against her back. With a grunt, she used his heavier weight against him and threw Brasidas over her shoulder and onto the ground. He lost his grip on her wrist on the way. Kassandra didn’t give him the chance to recover. She kept his one hand high up in the air while her knee pushed against Brasidas’ sternum, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Her other hand made a slicing motion toward his neck, stopping just before it reached its target.  
  
It was Kassandra’s turn to smirk. “Just warming up.”   
  
She let him go as she stood, offering her hand. He took it.  
  
They circled each other for the next round. Both of them already covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
  
They exchanged more punches this time with Kassandra giving as good as she got and Brasidas keeping up with her speed. He was a lot more careful with his openings thanks to his previous loss, but Kassandra was nothing if not persistent. She would find an opening. She just had to get some distance between them, a feat in itself since Brasidas was keeping up his previous tactic of backing her up against the trees.  
  
She ducked when Brasidas aimed for her head, using the opportunity to land two hits on his side before running and coming up behind him. There was a grunt of pain from Brasidas, but he was quick to turn and not have his back towards her for longer than necessary.  
  
Kassandra charged without pause, ready to tackle him by the waist. She would’ve succeeded, if Brasidas didn’t raise his leg for a Spartan kick.  
  
Kassandra did a double take and blocked the attack with her arms. The force of it, however, pushed her back enough to lose her footing and collide with a tree trunk. Before she could even recoil and catch her breath, Brasidas was on her -- pinning her further against the tree with his weight and his forearm against her collarbone area. A little higher and he’d have crushed her windpipe.  
  
“I win.”  
  
Kassandra laughed, loud and freeing. The way he’d said it as if he were a child bragging about the simplest achievement was the most humorous thing she’d heard all day. “ _Malaka._ I won before you did so we’re even!”  
  
“You said it yourself. That first round was mere warm up.” Brasidas chuckled. This close, with his face mere inches from hers, Kassandra could clearly see her own mirth mirrored into his eyes. “It doesn’t count.”  
  
The exertion has them both panting heavy and sweating through their clothes. Brasidas’ arm on her chest relaxes, as if he meant to pull away, but Kassandra’s hands clenched tight onto his _chiton.  
  
_ _Stay. You don’t have to go.  
  
_ It was a cool night, and this wasn’t so unpleasant -- keeping each other warm with their body heat, breathing in each other’s breaths as they recovered.  
  
But there would be no recovering her heart after Brasidas gave her the softest smile, his eyes fond as he gazed at her. _Stay_ , she wordlessly pleaded. And stay he did. He lifted the pressure off her chest to lift his hand and touch Kassandra’s skin with the backs of his fingers instead. His light, whispered touches across the line of her jaw had her release a shuddering breath. He couldn’t have missed that, what with how close they were.  
  
“It’s not everyday an outsider gets an audience with the kings. Even I find them overwhelming at times.” Brasidas starts, never breaking eye contact with her. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Growing up alone and a _misthios_ , Kassandra’s never had anyone ask how she’s feeling. His concern had her closing her eyes and leaning further into his touch.  
  
“Kings, archons, the common folk -- they’re all the same. ‘Go do this. Bring me that. Go kill him.’” She sighs, almost wistfully. “If I were ruler, things would be much, much different.”  
  
“Care to share your first speech as queen, perhaps?” There was a screech from Ikaros overhead and Brasidas laughed. “See. Ikaros wants to hear it too.”  
  
Kassandra laughed too as she opened her eyes. Who was she to resist them both? She cleared her throat. “You! Bring me the biggest bed in all of Sparta. You! The softest pillows you can find. Tonight, we sleep!” She made a show of yawning and relaxing further against the tree, pulling Brasidas even closer to her. “For we are very, very tired.”  
  
“Queen Kassandra,” Brasidas’ breath is a welcome tickle on her skin. This was supposed to be pretend, but his voice sounded so reverent, so worshipful, it sent shivers down Kassandra’s spine. “I’d gladly make the biggest bed for you myself.”  
  
Kassandra stifled a laugh by wetting her dry lips and taking the bottom one between her teeth. She didn’t miss how Brasidas’ eyes followed every movement. “As I am your generous queen, my second act would be to reward you.”  
  
“My queen.” Kassandra didn’t know which one of them moved first, but the tips of their noses were touching now. Just a little more and their lips would be too. “I’d wait with bated breath for this… _reward_.”  
  
“You, Brasidas of Sparta,” Kassandra leaned forward to press her lips to his ear, whispering her next words to the expectant warrior. “Tear your clothes off. For tonight, we make love.”  
  
A groan from him. Then the grip on Kassandra’s arms were tight and instantaneous, pushing her back against the tree. It knocked the breath out of her, but before she could even think to breathe, Brasidas was crushing his mouth against hers and Kassandra just didn’t _mind._ Gods, she’d been wanting to kiss him since he felled the last of the Monger’s men back in that warehouse in Korinth, right after they’d shared that fiery dance in battle.  
  
Kassandra took a deep breath through the nose. The scent of sweat, musk, and _him_ a heady mix that sent her head spinning. She wanted to grasp his hair with her hands, pull him even closer to her, but Brasidas kept her arms firm at her sides Kassandra could only open her mouth and moan loudly into the night as she welcomed Brasidas’ assault. She arched her back, pressed her whole front against him, then raised one knee enough for her _chiton_ ’s slit to part and make way for her thigh to rub against Brasidas’ crotch.  
  
Brasidas broke their kiss with a groan before he pressed their foreheads and noses together, breathing heavier than he did after their little spar. Kassandra succeeded in struggling against his hands, gaining her freedom of movement back. She touched his abdomen and his chest through the linen of his _chiton_ , moving higher until her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with his braids. Brasidas’ hands laid waiting on her sides, in the exact spot where her _chiton_ would part should he push further, but he waited.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ Kassandra, I--” Brasidas rasped. How she’d gotten the most disciplined, most eloquent Spartan soldier she’d ever met cursing and tongue-tied had Kassandra mystified, but the deep hunger in his voice was more than enough to awaken Kassandra’s own desires like never before. She’d have rubbed her thighs together if Brasidas’ leg weren’t in the way. “Can I... May I--?”  
  
“Yes, _Yes_ ,” She kissed him in between words, breathless, relaying her need and desperation for the man in front of her. “Touch me, Brasidas. Wherever you please _._ ”  
  
That first slide of Brasidas’ hands underneath her _chiton_ , that first contact on the skin of her back elicited a sound out of Kassandra’s lips not even her past lovers had heard. Sweat cooled on Kassandra’s skin and Brasidas’ touch is a sharp contrast -- hot and awakening a trail of molten fire just beneath her skin. She did some exploration of her own, feeling every dip and ridge of his muscles. Kassandra never truly breathed and lived until this moment.  
  
They kissed and touched until they’re out of breath. Even then, Kassandra never noticed Brasidas undoing the leather of her hair until the pressure on her scalp disappeared and the ends of her hair tickled her shoulders.  
  
“Kassandra, turn around.”  
  
“Brasidas of Sparta,” Kassandra purred, lids heavy as she met the hunger in Brasidas’ eyes, but turned around anyway, not finding it in her to resiste the deep rumble of his voice. A shuddering breath escaped her when Brasidas followed to bury his face into her hair and took a deep inhale of her scent. “Prefers the view from behind, I see.”  
  
“My queen teases. You said you’d reward me.”  
  
“ _After_ you’ve made me the biggest bed Sparta’s ever seen.”  
  
“You can sleep on my bed tonight. Any night. For as long as you want.” Desperation laced Brasidas’ voice, but Kassandra felt his urgency more with how frantically he pushed her _chiton_ aside to get hold of her smallclothes. Kassandra helped wiggle out of it with a small laugh so Brasidas could deal with his own _chiton_ and smallclothes.  
  
“Is that an invitation?”  
  
Kassandra felt his hardness press against her. Impatient, she reached behind and felt herself wetter between the thighs once she had him hot and heavy in her hand. She stroked his length in appreciation, mouth watering at the silky feel of it.  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” was Brasidas’ final grunt before words were no longer necessary.  
  
Brasidas pumped his hips forward and pressed his cock snug in between Kassandra’s thighs, access made easy by the mix of her slick and his precum. They spent the next few moments grinding against each other, collective moans and groans echoing into the night. By the time Brasidas angled their position enough to have his length brush between the plush lips of her cunt with his every trust, Kassandra’s world spun so fast she had to close her eyes and lean further against the tree to keep her legs from buckling beneath her. The muscles she’d honed over the years never failed her.  
  
Brasidas’ hands wandered beneath her _chiton_ ; his left slid up the plane of her abdomen before cupping her breast and tugging at a hardened nub, while his right roamed lower to feel where they were connected before rubbing at her sensitive clitoris.  
  
It was when Kassandra felt the powerful coiling of her abdomen did she decide she didn’t want to come this way. The slap of skin against skin mimicked that of actual penetration, but it was not the same. Kassandra wanted more. Kassandra wanted him inside her, wanted Brasidas to fill her to the brim. She wanted to milk Brasidas for all he was worth as he spilled inside her.  
  
“Brasidas, _fuck me_.”  
  
She felt his words more than she heard him thanks to him nuzzling into her hair and the crook of her neck. “Later. On my bed. Properly.”  
  
By all the gods, the promise of _later_ sounded delicious to Kassandra’s ears.  
  
Kassandra squirmed, pushing her legs against Brasidas’ knees that kept her caged to spread them wider. She gripped Brasidas’ hand between her thighs, stopping his actions, allowing the fog in her head to clear just a tad bit.  
  
“You can fuck me now and then fuck me some more later. You’ll ruin my _mater’s_ _chiton_ this way.”  
  
“We’ll ruin it either way.”  
  
“Brasidas,” Kassandra all but growled. “Inside me. _Now_.”  
  
A brush of his beard against her skin. A long press of lips on her neck. Then a small nibble that would surely redden in the minutes to come.  
  
“As my queen wishes.”  
  
At this point, Kassandra was pretty sure that’s heresy beyond the point of return, but she continued in their indulgence anyway. The reverence in his voice sent her heart aflutter. She didn’t comment further as Brasidas finally, _finally_ slipped inside her.  
  
They fucked as they had fought, with such ardor and adrenaline pumping through their veins, keeping up with each other’s rhythm and perfectly synchronized. When Brasidas pressed himself against her back, she felt his heart beat along with hers -- strong and sturdy, loud and true. She wanted to turn and kiss him, but loathed to break their connection.  
  
 _Later_ , she heard his voice in her head so Kassandra settled for kissing his fingers instead. Brasidas had placed his hand between her face and the tree bark, serving as cushion and protection against friction injuries. She sucked one finger into her mouth as thanks. Brasidas’ hips jerked hard in response.  
  
Peppered kisses littered the skin of her neck and shoulders. Brasidas’ breath, lips, and beard tickled her enough for her to further tremble in his hands. The lightest scrapes of teeth accompanied his kisses. Once she imagined his lips, teeth, and beard tickling her in places more intimate, that was enough for Kassandra’s muscles to clench and her walls to give their strongest spasms around him, her moans muffled around the two fingers he’d pressed into her mouth and against her tongue.  
  
A grunt of her name, a blast of heat inside her and Kassandra knew he had come too.   
  
Wind blew around them, cooling the sweat on their skin and calming their frantic heartbeats. Brasidas hugged her impossibly closer while Kassandra gripped tight on his forearms. He slipped his fingers from her mouth, leaving a wet trail past her chin, down her chest, slipping under her _chiton_ to cup her breast. The saliva coating his fingers was cool on her pebbled nipple and Kassandra’s hand flew straight to his hair, gripping it tight in warning. “Brasidas.”  
  
There was a chuckle from him and he loosened his hold on her enough for Kassandra to turn around and wipe the smile off his face with a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
Just when Brasidas’ tongue sought permission from her did Kassandra pull away for air. She reveled in the heady look in his eyes, at the hunger that stayed in those dark irises. She ran her fingers down his face, cupping his cheek and thumbing at his lips and beard.  
  
“Take me home.”  
  
Sinful. That’s how she would have described his smile, but the kiss he left on the palm of her hand was sweet. His grip around her fingers gentle. They helped arrange each other’s smallclothes and _chiton_ into a semblance of decency. Then he’d intertwined his fingers with hers before leading her away from the clearing and back towards the road to Sparta.


	2. hearts are beating, the night is fleeting

Kassandra briefly remembered a night like this -- one illuminated by the full moon, with the gentlest breeze caressing her loose hair, her traversing through the fields of Kephallonia in search of an abandoned hut with skinny fingers intertwined with hers and spurring her on. The hand could have been Anais’ or a travelling merchant’s daughter’s. Kassandra couldn’t remember. Either way, she didn’t think it mattered anymore. Not when the hand holding hers now was rough, calloused, and battle-worn. Big and warm against hers. Gentle yet firm with its hold.  
  
They snuck back into Sparta, sticking to the back alleys and clinging onto Nyx’s shadows where the torchlight of patrols couldn’t reach. Kassandra let Brasidas lead the way. He knew Sparta like the back of his hand while the city still mostly felt like a ghost given form to her.  
  
Briefly, Kassandra let her mind wander too. If Brasidas were a younger, married man still required to spend his nights at the barracks, he’d have had no trouble sneaking back in and out just to bed his wife after long weeks apart.  
  
(Quietly, in the very recesses of her mind, Kassandra imagined herself as said wife in her little fantasy).  
  
Brasidas tugging her towards the open door to his home had her blinking back to reality. They were engulfed in complete darkness once he had the door closed behind them and Kassandra, with her impatience abated by their earlier release but still very much eager, resorted to pressing herself against Brasidas’ side and bringing his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles. She would have otherwise broken their teeth if she dove in for a kiss blind.  
  
There was a small laugh from Brasidas, his breath warm on her forehead. “Come, Kassandra.”  
  
He led her further into his house with Kassandra only bumping into a few furniture. Soon, they were in his room and Brasidas let go of her hand to search for a lamp.  
  
Kassandra toed her sandals off and shrugged out of her  _ chiton _ . By the time Brasidas had the room illuminated in soft light and he’d turned around, Kassandra stood by his bed with her smallclothes by her feet along with her  _ chiton _ , every inch of her skin bare to Brasidas’ eyes. She met his slack-jawed look with a tilt of her head and an inviting smile of her own.  
  
He approached her as a devotee would approach the statue of a god -- with long, slow steps, eyes wide with awe, and breath hitching in his throat. “Gods, Kassandra--”  
  
Kassandra stopped him at arm’s length.  
  
“Off with your clothes, soldier.”  
  
Brasidas did not need to be told twice. Kassandra sat herself on his bed in the meantime, hands roaming through the furs in appreciation before supporting her weight as she leaned back languidly, feet planted firm and wide apart on the floor, baring all that she was to the Spartan in front of her. An incentive to spur him on in tearing off his clothes faster.  
  
“A fine bed you have here.”  
  
“My brothers insisted on its size when we made it.” Brasidas grunted, finally ridding himself of his last piece of clothing. He kneeled in front of her next, slid right in between her parted legs as if he belonged there. Dark eyes never left hers as he slid his hands through the sides of her thighs, her hips, and her waist. “In case the gods see fit to bless me with a wife someday.”  
  
“Hmm. I’m sure she’ll be plenty satisfied when the time comes.” Her fingers glazed through his thick brow, down to the scar on his left cheekbone, then all the way to his beard and lips. Brasidas was a beautiful man with a sharp mind and a tongue far more honeyed than the usual Spartan lot. Women would dance naked for him in gymnopedia and fathers would marry their daughters to him for his hard-earned status, Kassandra was sure. A surge of pride ran through Kassandra because tonight he was _ hers _ . “For now though, you have me.”  
  
“Do  _ you _ find it satisfactory?” his eyes glimmered.  
  
“With what I have planned for you tonight,” Kassandra growled as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him full and hard on his lips. “It’ll do.”  
  
“It would feel better if you lie down on your back.”  
  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“I would.” His breath ghosted over her lips before he lowered his head to leave trails of kisses down her jaw and neck. Further down Brasidas went until he swiped a broad tongue over her hardening nipple as if to prove a point. “It would be my pleasure to service you, if you’d let me.”  
  
Kassandra couldn’t hold back an amused laugh as she went and plopped down onto the furs. Brasidas was right. They were heavenly beneath her. So soft and comfortable it was as if they sucked out a whole month’s worth of fatigue out of her system.  
  
A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips and Brasidas took advantage of her relaxed muscles, immediately wounding his arms beneath her legs to lift her thighs and rest them on his shoulders. Kassandra could feel a smile against her knee, trailing soft kisses lower and lower down until he settled the longest kiss of all at the junction between her thigh and her cunt. Just as his lips were soft, his beard was a sharp contrast pleasantly grazing the most sensitive parts of her, setting her nerves ablaze in their path.   
  
“You won’t fall asleep on me now, will you?”  
  
“If you don’t get straight to fucking me with your mouth, Brasidas, I swear to all the gods I might do just tha--  _ Haa. _ ”  
  
Brasidas pressed his face right where she wanted him, bringing her sensitive nub into his mouth and giving it a long and gentle suck. Another run of his tongue against her folds had Kassandra grabbing at his hair and grinding her hips up against him. Brasidas knew just what to do -- stiffening his tongue and aligning it right at the hole past her lips for Kassandra to start fucking herself on his tongue in no time.  
  
He let Kassandra have her way for a while. Until Brasidas held her hips down and steady against the bed.  
  
Kassandra’s chest heaved with heavy breaths as she remembered to breathe. She would’ve struggled against his hold, but then Brasidas beat her to it by slipping a finger between her folds.  
  
A sweet exhale of his name. Right before she demanded  _ more _ .  
  
He moved his finger inside of her, the friction of it sweet and smooth against her walls, but Kassandra truly wanted  _ more _ , wanted him to stretch her even  _ further _ . Once Brasidas complied with a second finger, then a third, curling them all inside of her and setting up a pace brutal enough to rock her against the bed, Kassandra couldn’t even focus on her breathing anymore. Her mind blissfully blank.  
  
Brasidas brings her clit home into his mouth once more and Kassandra saw a burst of colors beneath her lids as she came, muscles trembling all around him. Only Brasidas’ free hand prevented her thighs from crushing his head. A beautiful death it might have been, they weren’t done with each other yet.  
  
Kassandra barely registered Brasidas kissing the sweat off her chest as she recovered from her high. She groaned when he thumbed one nipple and mouthed at the other though. Her walls clenched in reaction and she was frustrated to find that she was once again empty and without him inside of her.  
  
She opened her eyes to find dark brown ones gazing down at her, soft, fond, and accompanied by a satisfied smile. Brasidas delved in for a kiss.  
  
But Kassandra had other plans.  
  
With a strong push on his chest, she flipped them over until she straddled Brasidas. She focused her weight on her hands and hips to keep him steady. Brasidas’ surprised intake of breath had her smirking.  
  
His erection rested on his abdomen, tip swollen and leaking. Kassandra’s mouth watered at the sight and she wanted nothing more than to swallow him down right to her throat, but she didn’t want to lose the leverage of her current position over him. Besides, the persistent throbbing between her legs reminded her of more pressing matters. She knew she had more time in the coming hours (or days, or even months, may the Fates permit) to thoroughly taste and worship all of Brasidas.  
  
She pressed her cunt right against his cock, grinding her hips just so to glide her wet lips through the length of him as if threatening to devour him in her heat.  
  
Brasidas’ resounding groan and bruising grip on her thighs had Kassandra’s smirk widening.   
  
“Gods, Kassandra. You’ll drive me mad this way.”  
  
“Maybe I want to hear you beg for it.” Her hands travelled lower, relishing in the firmness of Brasidas’ muscles and the smattering of dark hair over soft skin. Her eyes traced the scars she could see in the dim light. Maybe someday she’ll ask the stories behind them and share some of her own in return. In the meantime, she busied herself by taking his cock in hand and pressing him further against her heat, her hips unrelenting in their teasing.  
  
“I’d get down on my knees for you once more, if that’s what you wish.” Brasidas’ hands made themselves comfortable on her rump, squeezing and kneading the flesh there as if knowing how much it would make her insides clench and gush even more slick. “But I don’t think you have the patience for it, my dear.”  
  
No, she didn’t.  
  
She kissed him strong on the lips, shivering at the smell of her on his beard and the taste of her on his tongue still.   
  
“I’ll get you next time,” she whispered, a fiery promise in her eyes.  
  
_ I’m looking forward to it,’ _ his own eyes communicated. Brasidas smiled as he rested his head back on the pillows, leaving her to do as she wished.  
  
After another kiss to his chest, Kassandra straightened to lift her hips and align his cock to her entrance. She sat on him all at once, right to the hilt, her jaw going slack to gasp at the stretch and the absolute  _ fullness _ he gave her. Brasidas’ moans were music to her ears, spurring her on. His hold on her hips tightened, but never pressured to move her any other way than she liked. He gave her full rein to set the pace.  
  
Kassandra’s muscles sang as if in battle when she rode him, thighs working to pleasure them both until they were lost in each other’s skin and noises. Her hand felt for the beating of his heart beneath his chest, searching and finding someone completely one with her. Him. Brasidas of Sparta.  
  
His own hands roamed through every dip and crevice of her body, right before resting atop her breast, caressing, worshipping.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Kassandra.”  
  
It wasn’t the first she’d heard such a compliment. But somehow, coming from Brasidas, a fellow warrior whose name and smile plagued her thoughts on the months they were apart, somehow he sent the blood rushing further to her head. Kassandra felt the tell-tale flush of her skin, rare but so easily summoned by him, and she thanked Nyx for the darkness that would hide it. Embarrassment was a weakness. And he was slowly becoming hers.  
  
Brasidas sat up with a flex of his abdomen, leaning forward to bring Kassandra’s breast into his mouth. She indulged him for a bit, smiling in amusement, curling her fingers through his hair, before pushing him back down onto the pillows. Her hands reached for his and pinned them on either side of his head. A firm squeeze. A wordless order to stay down.  
  
Then, with another smile of her own, Kassandra slid her hands up to grasp the low wooden headboard. With a smooth arch of her back, she presented her breasts to Brasidas from above him. Brasidas latched on quick with a moan that vibrated through Kassandra’s very core.  
  
Kassandra moved her hips slower now, more languidly. Her pace compromised by the new position. Still, her thighs worked harder as she chased her orgasm.  
  
She felt Brasidas move his legs under her, settling his feet firm on the bed. She should’ve expected it, but the moment Brasidas thrusted his hips up hard to meet her, Kassandra yelped at how much  _ deeper _ he pushed himself inside of her. He picked up his pace, hands back on her hips and her romp to keep her steady. All the while he refused to part with her nipples.  
  
“Brasidas,” she moaned, arms and legs quivering as she met his rhythm.  
  
Immediately, his thumb pressed onto the apex of her thighs. “Come for me, Kassandra.”  
  
And so she did. With her arms dropping to wrap around Brasidas’ head, she collapsed onto the bed with her on top of him. Her teeth clamped onto his shoulder and he held her throughout her spasms, shooting his seed into her after a few more shaky thrusts of his hips.   
  
They both panted heavily onto each other. Kassandra found that she liked having them this close to each other, chest to chest, arms wrapped around each other. He fit so perfectly against her. Like two pieces in a puzzle. Two separate parts of a whole.  
  
Before her thoughts strayed to further dangerous territory, Kassandra pulled away. Just a little.  
  
“Oh gods,” the slightest horror laced her voice. “I bit you. I'm sorry.”  
  
A chuckle from him. "Do you think me afraid of pain, Kassandra?"  
  
"Well," her nose brushed against his when she met his eyes. "A little, maybe."  
  
"You wound me."  
  
It was her turn to laugh. "Of course it's not that. It will leave a mark."  
  
“Nothing my clothes and armor can’t hide.” Brasidas shrugged, loosening his hold enough when Kassandra moved to lay on the bed beside him. She didn’t have it in her to push him away or to stand and gather her clothes. Instead, she relaxed further into his arms as Brasidas followed and turned to his side to face her. All of her systems refused to listen to the warning bells inside her head. Brasidas made it easier for her to tune them out too with his brown-eyed stare and easy smile. “I’m afraid you have it worse than I do.”  
  
He gestured towards her neck and collarbone. Kassandra hadn’t seen them yet, but her skin sings in the areas where his lips, teeth, and beard have done their best. Some of her armor would hide them. Her borrowed  _ chiton _ wouldn’t, she knew.  
  
Still, she was never one to care for the thoughts of others.  
  
“I’m a simple  _ misthios _ . An outsider.” Kassandra mused, running a curious hand on the curls and scars of his pectorals just as Brasidas smoothed his thumb over the huge scars she got from one of the fiercest wolves she’d encountered in Kephallonia. “You, on the other hand, are Sparta’s beloved General Brasidas. Imagine the scandal. And the number of pining broken hearts.”  
  
“You make me sound more interesting than I really am.”  
  
“I know you are. In fact, I overheard some women talking about you in the  _ agora _ this afternoon.”  
  
He seemed to be blushing. A pity Kassandra couldn’t see it in the dim light.  
  
“You jest.”  
  
“It’s true. Aren’t you curious about what they said?”  
  
“No.” Brasidas curled his hand around the back of her neck, tilting her head back and bringing their lips close enough for her to feel his every word. The comforting heat of his hand gently massaging such a sensitive spot had her lids drooping and her breaths shallowing. “Their opinion of me matters little. Especially when I have you like this, Kassandra.”  
  
Kassandra managed a small hum accompanied by a sleepy smile. “It doesn’t matter. I won’t tell you anyway. It will stay between women.”  
  
Brasidas’ kisses reminded her of gentle ocean waves and calm seas. The way his lips molded against hers lured her into his very being, deeper, deeper, until she was completely under and lulled into a dream-like state beneath the waves.


End file.
